


Art for Spontaneous Ignition

by Eviko, Tossukka



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eviko/pseuds/Eviko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tossukka/pseuds/Tossukka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustrations for Tossukka's Spontaneous Ignition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Spontaneous Ignition

Link[ to Spontaneous Ignition by Tossukka](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4799282)

This is the first time I have taken part in a Big Bang or a project like this, and I want to thank Tossukka for being a great partner. It was a lot of fun and I really hope readers enjoy it as much as I enjoyed drawing for it.

Pictures can also be found [on Tumblr.](http://eviko.tumblr.com/tagged/acbb2015)

I had planned more but then life happened... so i might finish off more of the drafts later.

 

 

 

 


End file.
